


Things

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-25
Updated: 2005-08-25
Packaged: 2019-05-30 20:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15104498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: Lessons in the Oval Office lead to things.





	Things

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Title: Things  
Author: Perpetual Motion  
Webpage: www.geocities.com/iwannabedonna  
Category: Slash, Humor  
Rating: PG  
Pairing: Jed/Leo  
Warnings: I can't believe I did this.  
Series: No  
Spoilers: Non-existent ones for "The Drop In"  
Summary: Lessons in the Oval Office lead to things.  
Archive Instructions: Why not? It's a minor miracle.  
Disclaimer: Not mine. Never will be. I just borrow them to do lewd things.  
Author's Notes: This is not my fault. I blame Priya and PandoraMoon for this. Priya for first mentioning Jed/Leo to me. PandoraMoon for watching my tapes with me today and saying "Why don't you write Jed/Leo?" So, blame them. 

**Things by Perpetual Motion**

"Who is this?" Jed held up a piece of paper.

"Aren't you done with this?" Leo rubbed his eyes.

"Who is this?" On the paper was a white dog with black ears, sitting on a doghouse, poised over a typewriter.

"Is that Mitchner's typewriter?"

"Le-o."

"It's Snoopy."

"And he would be?"

"A dog at a typewriter."

"Le-o."

"Stop saying my name like that."

"Why?"

"Because it does things to me."

"Things?"

Jed raised his eyebrows. "What kinds of things?"

"Things we shouldn't discuss in the Oval Office." Leo paused. "*Mr. President*."

"You're horny."

"Sir, I don't think this is proper-"

"You're flushing. You're horny."

"Mr. President."

"Le-o."

"Mr. *President*."

"Le-o."

Leo gripped his pen until his knuckles turned white. "We have work, Sir."

Jed's mouth quirked up at the corners. He was trying not to laugh. "You're no fun, Le-o."

"No, Sir."

"Fine, we'll work." Jed flipped open a file. He waited three minutes before holding up another piece of paper. "Who's this?"

"Sir, we have work."

"This is work, Le-o. I have to educate you on the way of *Peanuts*."

"Couldn't we do this *after* work?"

"I plan to fix *things* after work."

Leo groaned. "Mr. President-"

"Who is this?"

"Charlie Brown." ~Oh, good grief.~


End file.
